


【祥林】少爷和他的腹黑执事

by YZTP230



Category: sex toys - Fandom, 德云社, 祥林 - Fandom, 郭麒麟 - Fandom, 阎鹤祥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZTP230/pseuds/YZTP230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【祥林】少爷和他的腹黑执事

已经是早上八点了，城堡里还是一片寂静。  
所有的仆人都在按部就班的工作，却没有人发出声音。  
因为他们的主人，这座城堡的所有者，克劳德帝国最年轻的伯爵大人——郭奇林正在熟睡。  
一位西装革履的男人托着银质的托盘沿着台阶一步步往楼上走去，托盘里是温热的毛巾。  
“阎先生早上好。”正在走廊打扫卫生的仆人看到男人走过，停下手中的活计恭敬的打着招呼。  
男人点了点头示意自己听到，步履不停的依旧往楼上而去。  
脚步终于在一扇雕花的沉重木门前停下，男人带着白色手套的手拧开了房门，脚步轻巧的进去，转身关上门，落锁，一气呵成。  
“少爷，睡的好吗？”男人把托盘放置在床头的柜子上，俯下身去微笑的看着床上的人。  
被称作少爷的人显然是睡得不怎么好。  
口中塞着一个鸡蛋大小的苹果状口球，呼吸有些粗重，却只能泄露出几声呻吟。  
阻止不了的泪水将眼睛都腌红了，小少爷努力的睁开眼睛，可怜兮兮的看着男人。  
“知道错了？”男人问道。  
小少爷急切的点了点头，不知这动作牵扯到了哪里，身子立刻僵硬了起来。  
五年前老伯爵一家在大火中死伤殆尽，只留下了小少爷一个人。  
后来，小少爷身边不知道什么时候多了一位执事，这位执事忠心又能干，再加上小少爷头脑确实聪明，不过半年就恢复了家族往日的辉煌。随后的几年里小少爷就只有报仇这一个目标，他常常以自身作为诱饵，引导仇家现身。  
开始时少爷与执事配合默契，也因此铲除了不少仇家。可不知从何时开始，执事先生便不肯再让少爷以身犯险，将小少爷宝贝的仿若一块绝世珍宝，也是从那时候开始，小少爷居住的楼层除了执事便再没有人能够靠近。  
这次小少爷又忍不住亲自出手，因为追查了五年，始终藏匿的隐秘的灭门事件的幕后主使人终于有了消息。  
被仇恨指使的小少爷没有听从执事的劝告，依然坚定的以自身作为诱饵，虽然消灭了仇敌，却也受了伤。  
执事将少爷抱回家，妥帖的处理好伤口，执事有着自己的秘方，不过几个小时小少爷的伤口就已经完全愈合了。  
时间已经接近深夜，城堡里的其他人都已经入睡。执事锁了房门，一步一步慢慢靠近小少爷，让小少爷莫名的有些害怕。  
“老阎，你、你不要生气嘛，我都好了，已经不痛了，一点都不痛了。”  
小少爷这话让执事眯起了眼睛，一想到几个小时前小少爷肩膀上那个血肉模糊的洞就让他越发想对眼前这个好了伤疤忘了疼的小主人略施惩教，好让他知道保护自己的安全。  
一只手把小少爷的双手禁锢在头顶，执事衔着小少爷的双唇攻城略地。另一只手有些粗暴的扯开小少爷的衣服，揉捏着柔软的胸膛。  
手指渐渐下移，将小少爷的玉茎揉搓的肿胀滚烫，双唇也渐渐从少爷白嫩的脖颈开始咬噬，尤其着重咀嚼那两颗红缨，甚至过分的发出啧啧的声音。  
小少爷的嘴里开始发出控制不了的嘤咛。  
“嗯哼……”  
但执事先生显然并不是为了解决自己的一己私欲才挑起小少爷的欲火的。  
柔软的棉绳困住双手，跟胸前被细丝系住的两颗红缨连在一起，只要双手幅度一大，就拉扯着胸口胀痛不已。  
玉茎还没有释放就被堵住，用绳子松垮垮的系在腰间。  
“老阎……哈……”  
后穴里被塞进了两指粗细的按摩棒，带着细密的凸起和微弱的电流。双腿却被缚的很紧，以确保后穴里的东西不会掉出来。  
执事先生贴心的给小少爷戴上口球，盖好被子，打开按摩棒的震动开关。一瞬间，小少爷的呻吟声就从缝隙里露了出来。  
“今天平安夜，这颗小苹果很适合你。”  
“嗯！嗯！”  
“少爷，好好休息，明天我叫您起床。”  
执事说完半俯身子行了个礼，然后真的就离开了。  
幸好整个楼层都没有人敢上来，不然一定会听到让人热血沸腾的娇媚的喘息声，那声音时断时续，仿佛是要带你进入欲望的领地。  
“嗯……”小少爷情不自禁的扬起头，露出白嫩的脖颈，充血的筋脉高高鼓起，可惜并没有一个人去抚摸。  
幅度过大的动作牵扯到了胸前，小少爷不得不又蜷缩了回来，却将体内的按摩棒推的更深。  
那按摩棒不知怎么设定的，总是在他快要到了的时候就停下，等他即将平复心情睡着时又开始工作。小少爷一个人在欲海里挣扎、沉沦，眼泪口水流了一枕头，在心里将阎执事翻来覆去的骂了千百遍，天快亮时累的要命，才迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿。  
天渐渐亮了，执事终于在小少爷的期待中回来了。  
快被咬烂的小苹果被慈善的取下，执事温热的嘴再次舔舐着小少爷石头子一样硬的乳尖，仿佛是想从这个地方吸出一些他不应该有的东西，不一会儿小少爷嘴里就开始哭喊。  
“哈……难受……”小少爷哼哼唧唧的撒着娇，眼睛哭肿了，嘴巴也充血红肿，更别说身上其他地方，更是敏感肿胀的要命。  
“好了好了不哭了。”男人还是心软了，用热毛巾擦干净少爷的脸。抽出堵在少爷玉茎和后穴里的东西，换上自己垂涎已久的凶器，宽厚的大手快速的抚动着小少爷的玉茎。  
后穴经过一晚上的开发早已经发热肿胀，紧致无比，进入后自主的收缩着，吮吸的让人销魂蚀骨，欲罢不能。  
“啊！慢、慢一点啊！”小少爷遭受了一晚上的折磨，哪里承受的住这样的力度，推搡着让执事先生慢一点。  
可执事真的慢下来了他又食髓知味的觉得不满足，主动的摆着腰去迎合。  
“以后再以身犯险，我可不会这么轻易的绕过您了。”执事先生挺动腰腹，狠狠的惩罚着小少爷。  
这次的惩罚十分有成效，小少爷红着脸点着头，嘴里破碎的重复着：“不敢了，哥哥……，再也不敢了，饶了我……”憋了一晚上的欲望很快就倾泻在执事手中。可执事先生大概觉得小少爷还需要再教育一下，并没有停下。反而将小少爷托着双臀抱起，进入到了一个前所未有的深度。小少爷挂在执事先生胸前，随着频率上下颠簸，再次奉献出自己的脖子。这一回，可总算是得到了抚慰，执事先生舔舐着，亲吻着，留下一个又一个痕迹。  
两个小时后，执事先生才为小少爷洗了澡，穿好衣服和鞋子。  
小少爷便又成了那个在外面令人闻风丧胆的帝国最年轻的伯爵大人，执事依然是忠心又能干的阎先生，任谁也看不出昨晚到底发生了什么。


End file.
